Not My Patronus
by ambudaff
Summary: POV Snape atas bab 19 buku 7


**NOT MY PATRONUS**

_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling_

_POV Snape dari bab 19 buku 7_

-o0o-

"_Kepala Sekolah! Mereka berkemah di Forest of Dean! Si Darah-lumpur—"_

"_Jangan gunakan kata itu!"_

"—_Si Granger, kalau begitu, menyebut tempat itu ketika dia membuka tasnya dan aku mendengarnya!"__**1)**_

-o0o-

Jadi, sekarang aku berada di Forest of Dean. Dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Phineas Nigellus, mereka memasang satu perangkat mantra**2)** untuk menyembunyikan diri dari sekeliling, baik Muggle maupun penyihir lainnya. Tapi, tidak usah memanggil diriku sebagai mata-mata kalau aku tidak bisa menguak semua mantra ini.

"_Discloserus_!" **3)**

OK, itu mereka.

Dalam malam hari gelap seperti ini**4), **dengan situasi seperti ini, aku tidak berani memakai _Lumos_. Akan langsung ketahuan, apalagi ada Granger.

Baiklah.

_Tapetum Lucidum_!**5). **

Sekarang aku bisa melihat dalam kegelapan

Tinggal mendekati mereka, memberitahu apa yang harus mereka ketahui pada Potter, tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah aku. Semoga.

Aku menunggu sampai kurasa Granger itu sudah tidur. Tujuanku hanya satu, Potter. Aku tak ingin ada yang ikut campur.

Dan itu ternyata tidak terlalu lama. Sekarang hanya tinggal Potter, duduk di depan tenda, terkantuk-kantuk.

Baiklah. Kini kita akan bertemu. Tepatnya, kau akan bertemu dengan Patronus ibumu. Karena Patronusku sudah lama mati. Karena diriku juga sudah lama mati. Hanya kewajibanku yang tetap membuat aku bertahan. Dengan Patronus Lily, dititipkan padaku untuk menjaga anaknya.

Aku mengangkat tongkatku. Bagian tersulit dari menciptakan Patronus adalah mengingat-ingat peristiwa yang paling membahagiakan, yang paling menyenangkan. Untukku, hari-hari membahagiakan sudah selesai sekitar tigapuluh tahun lalu.

Untukku, yang paling membahagiakanku adalah peristiwa ayunan itu**6). **

Terus terang, aku memerlukan konsentrasi ekstra untuk memanggil Patronus. Syukurlah, sampai sekarang aku bisa.

"_Expecto Patronus_!"

Dan rusa betina keperakan itu muncul. Cantik, seperti biasa. Dan aku akan terpana sejenak memandangnya, walau ini sudah bertahun-tahun.

Tapi aku harus bergegas. Maka aku memberitahukan maksudku memanggilnya. Mendekati Potter. Membimbingnya agar menemukan Pedang Gryffindor, dalam situasi keberanian. Kenekatan. Dan keksatriaan.

"Pergilah!" bisikku.

Dan ia melompat halus, bagai menari. Tak bersuara. Tak meninggalkan jejak, karena sebagai Patronus, ia hanya bagaikan cahaya belaka.

Aku mengikutinya melayang, agar jejak kakiku tak meninggalkan bekas.

Rusa betina itu menerobos pepohonan. Maju terus.

Dan Potter melihatnya.

Melompat bangun, menggenggam tongkat, tapi nampaknya ia tak kuasa menggerakkannya. Potter, selamat bertemu dengan Patronus ibumu! Tentu kau akan merasa _déjà vu_, pernah bertemu dengannya.

Dan Potter mengikutinya. Tiba di kolam. Baiklah, sekarang tugasmu selesai, rusa cantik.

Aku mengangkat tongkatku, dan rusa itu menghilang.

Potter sudah melihat pedang itu. Seperti biasa, kenekatan adalah kualitas seorang Gryffindor, dan kulihat ia membuka bajunya, terjun ke dalam kolam.

Tetapi setelah sekian lama, mengapa ia tidak muncul juga?

Nyaris saja aku keluar dari persembunyianku, ketika aku melihat Weasley muda itu datang, dan mencebur ke dalam kolam, menolong Potter.

Selamat.

Beberapa kalimat percakapan, dan Weasley muda itu memandang ke arah pohon tempat aku bersembunyi.

OK, sudah saatnya aku pergi.

Lily, satu tugas lagi sudah kulaksanakan.

**FIN**

_Aaaargh! Kok kaya' kecepetan, dan dipaksakan! Habis ide ini melompat-lompat terus di depan mata!_

A/N:

1) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 908

2) Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 363

3) Pernah dipake Ambu di Milis Pohon Cerita: Infiltrasi

4) www[dot]stardate[dot]org[slash]nightsky[slash]moon[slash]?month=12&year=1997&css=&Submit=Go

5) Tapetum Lucidum adalah selaput di sekitar retina mata kucing, bisa melebar dan bercahaya agar bisa melihat di dalam gelap.

6) www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net[slash]s[slash]3718970[slash]1[slash]First_Blossom_ONE_SHOT


End file.
